


getting off

by toxicpop



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, does this count as crackfic, the one where Dean is a narcissist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicpop/pseuds/toxicpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reads dirty fanfic about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	getting off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRoarOfAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reigning Champions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538467) by [TheRoarOfAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas). 



> spoilers for Reigning Champions inside! if you haven't read it yet, I recommend you do before you read this.
> 
> excerpt from Reigning Champions by TheRoarOfAtlas used with permission.

It started out innocent enough, a text from Woods about how Paige had found the perfect story for Trashy Fanfic Dramatic Reading and a link to a three-part story called Reigning Champions. What could it hurt? Dean had thought, and pulled up the story. Ten minutes ago, he was laughing.

  
Now, though, he was halfway through part one and growing uncomfortably hard. The idea of sharing a girl with Roman had occurred to him a few times, if he was being honest with himself, and he’d secretly jerked off to it once or twice but dismissed it as an impossibility. Reading his fantasy spelled out in black and white on the screen almost the exact way he imagined it… well, nobody had to know he was palming his cock through his jeans.

  
“Fuck,” he breathed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He tapped to the second chapter and groaned aloud when he read how the girl sucked his cock while Roman fingered her. Dean let his eyes drift shut for a moment, imagining soft lips and a hot, wet mouth wrapped around his length. He unzipped his jeans and kept reading.

  
**_“Yep, got it. Darlin', you gotta ride me, okay?” The 'Lunatic' said, rolling onto his back and making grabby-hands at you. You laughed, straddling him and watching his eyes darken, pupils blowing wide._ **

  
His teeth dug into his lip. He was stroking his cock in earnest now, eyes flying over the words. When he read how the writer described him and Roman coming inside her together, he bit his lip hard to stifle his moan. The tender skin split and the taste of blood bloomed on his tongue.

  
“This is so fuckin’ hot,” he breathed. The final chapter described him and Roman taking turns with her, fucking her sloppy with each other’s cum. Dean panted and whined low in his throat with need. He dropped his phone to the floor and closed his eyes as he fucked his fist.

  
“Gonna cum,” he rasped to himself quietly. “Oh, god, gonna-“ He couldn’t hold back the loud, drawn out moan that spilled out of him when he came, striping his bare chest with his orgasm. Dean breathed hard for a few minutes as he came down from the high. He wiped himself down with a discarded t-shirt before retrieving his phone from the floor. _Definitely need to bookmark this one_ , he thought as he typed up a text.

  
_Hey Ro, you heard what they’re using for TFDR this time?_

**Author's Note:**

> *hoe intensifies*


End file.
